Symmetry
by Charlie Jonze
Summary: Charlie is best friends with Gumball, or so he believes. Gumball begins to forget who he is, to the point he can't even see him. In fact, nobody can see him. That's changed when one, Penny, does see him. As they do try to find out why, they get something else in return, but he fears it might end the same way. (It's based of an original story of mine)


Symmetry

By

Charlie Jonze

This is my original story that I chose to make it to a fan fiction. With any luck, I might make it to an original story as it's intended to be.

Chapter One

A smile can set you free; realization is just what fades it away.

Maybe that's me, but I really believe that. I know that if I had a mom or a dad to take care of me maybe I could be a happier kid. I don't know.

But, hey, what brings me joy is the fact that I'm able to deal with it. The way I'm able to react to these hard times. I have a great best friend by my side, and it really mean a lot. His name is Gumball Watterson. He's a sky blue cat with a sweater (light tan with brown ends), black pants, and no shoes. He walks on his paws.

"Swing me away as I lift the sunshine away from you," he said when we were little. I knew him since I was seven or eight. Either way, I became a part of his life as he did with mine.

I'm waiting for him at the lockers, at the moment. He said we were going to hang out at the park. I still remembered when my own hair used to flow by the wind and catch me by the ear.

You ever felt that kind of sensation? The wind is my friend as well, because it brings me joy. It is very fun to know that life still breathes well enough to blow a kiss on your cheek. You may not understand me, but it's how I was created—born, even.

The trees, so green, and the grass, green as well, can give you the need to live, and you just walk over it or leave it be.

That's harsh, in my opinion.

I'm not like that. It gives us so much, yet we just take it for granted and leave it for dead.

Life isn't easy, but it could be better when we take that chance and give it our heart. Maybe it shows you how I'm weak and soft, but I don't like it when someone shows you love and you just step on it like trash.

That's not me.

I wait for Gumball because I know he understands me as much as anyone who would let their imagination run, like the wind, wild. People take some of us for granted, but it's those lucky ones who get to see the true beauty in us all.

Like I said, "it's how I was created—born, even".

Gumball told me and that he would be running late because his sister is still yelling at him about some cake. I don't know, but I do know that Gumball's birthday is coming soon, so that must be it.

Twelve-years-old, he's going to be; he's going on the big one and two.

I told him that I didn't mind. Really, I didn't, I said.

He said thanks, but I should thank him for all he's done for me.

He says, "Charlie, you're not a freak. The world has yet to realize your potential."

I smile because of that. Maybe it is true.

I stand by there, waiting for him.

I wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Before I knew it, I checked my wristwatch and saw that it was already six, and they shut off the lights.

I guess when I thought he wasn't going to come I should have left. The funny thing is I didn't have that feeling. I thought he was going to come.

So I went out from the back since they usually close the doors from the front. I exited out to the playground, where I saw Alan and Carmen. They weren't doing anything bad, and I didn't feel the need to interfere with what they were doing.

(Alan is the balloon, who really is a nice guy. Carmen is a green cactus, who is really smart. I tell you this so you would know.)

I went by the steel gates, and I walked out to see where would I head home. I decided on the shorter way since I would only go the long way when I want to reminisce about the good times or the good times I just had but want to savor the moment.

I'm weird like that.

This wasn't the case, so I wanted to just leave home fast to see if maybe he told my guardians, Ben and Bo, anything as to why he didn't come by the lockers. I realized that maybe it's still about that cake. I knew Gumball well, and I know he would tell me something like if he wasn't going. I guess it's because he was running late because of that cake and he really couldn't tell me, and that I understand.

And so I walked.

I started to walk by faster to make sure that if he did leave anything I would be there to know (or that cake kept him from doing so. Either way, I understand). I kept on going and going; until I realized that the sun was going down now, forming a beautiful sunset by the trees and a couple of the houses.

My legs started to hurt really badly, but I knew I could still make it to my house.

After making it to my house, I knocked on the door. When nobody answered, I opened the door, which wasn't locked; it's strange that it wasn't.

I walked in the house, seeing the couches on opposite sides and the TV down the middle.

I walked around the house to see if anyone was here—not before locking the door, at least. I went around the kitchen, nothing missing; I went across the halls, nothing out of order; I went to their bedroom, and there wasn't even a spot of filth spotted. By then, I realized that Gumball didn't leave a note or anything, so maybe it's still because of that cake. All I know is that I'm worried about why the door wasn't locked.

I went to my own room and decided to just sleep it off. My bed is usually on the corner by the window. I decided to open the window, and I know nobody will come through it since no one is able to, due to its height and very limited ways to get up there.

When I opened the window, I noticed that there wasn't any wind coming in. It's strange because it was windy when I ran home and I still see some trees brushing itself in it (moving, the very least). I didn't know whether I should be alarmed or not, but I think it would be better when I get some rest, and it will be all right in the morning.

I know it will and should.


End file.
